


Make Me Better

by chikayouriko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, help them theyre gay, im not even sorry, theres only memes in the summary whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikayouriko/pseuds/chikayouriko
Summary: keith gets down with the sickness (oo wa-a-a-ah) and lance visits him to drop off homework and stuff idk





	

**Author's Note:**

> im getting sick so now keith Must Suffer too

This was _beyond_ shitty. Sniffles and sneezing on their own were one thing, (one _very irritating_ thing) but the itchiness in the back of the throat, tiredness, and coughing only spelled one thing: The change of the seasons cold.

No matter how much preparing he had spent over the week, Keith was still taking days off as the brunt of the sickness attacked him. Cough drops were popped like candy and several alarms were set on his phone for when he could take another dose of disgusting cough syrup, but it still wasn’t enough. Why did he always have to suffer from this? It wasn’t like his immune system was shit, or that he didn’t care about germs. He could be in perfect health, but every year without fail, once fall hit he had to miss at least one day of school so that he wouldn’t get anyone else sick.

_4 unread messages_

**_techmaster:_ ** _you doing okay keith?_

 **_techmaster:_ ** _you’re missing some kinda important stuff in chem and pre cal_

 **_techmaster:_ ** _hunk said you guys are gonna have a test soon in english_

 **_techmaster:_ ** _i’ll let you copy my notes for chem and pre cal_

Keith rubs his head as he looks over his phone, sinking further into is mountain of blankets. Hot tea hits the back of his throat soothingly as he takes a sip from his mug. After setting it back down and missing its warmth, he types back a reply to Pidge.

 **_REDLION:_ ** _im dying it feels like my fingers are going to fall off from all the shaking_

 **_REDLION:_ ** _youre a lifesaver pidge i owe you one_

Quickly, he sets his phone down after plugging the charger in and goes back to the warmth of his bed. Everything was freezing. Keith isn’t surprised that he’s shaking so much. Maybe it’s a fever. Who cares, the medicine should be kicking in soon. His phone buzzes a few times again, probably a “get better soon” from Pidge, but he can’t be bothered to stretch out his aching body to grab it.

Somehow the teen had managed to fall asleep. He wasn’t sure for how long, but things weren’t as cold now. He slowly rolls out of his bed, shrugging a big blanket around his shoulders and big fluffy slippers on. They looked ridiculous but at least they kept his feet warm. He grabs his mug and trudges downstairs.

“Fuck…”

After washing his mug, he hears someone knocking on his door. If it was his mom, she would’ve just come in. Maybe the mailman had a package to drop off? He wasn’t exactly in a presentable condition, looking like death and mullet out of place from bed head, but it would be rude to keep them waiting. As much as he doesn’t want to, he shuffles over to the front door to open it.

“Hello..?”

Oh sweet hell natural sunlight. Fuck no. He raises a blanket-covered hand to block out the sun.

“Damn Keith, you look like ass.” Lance says, eyebrows furrowed.

Wait. Why is Lance here? Shouldn’t he be in school? Just how long had he been asleep?

“Why are you here?”

Keith’s face begins to scrunch up before he covers his face with the blanket, a high pitched kitten sneeze escaping him. The brunet can’t help but snicker at the noise.

“Didn’t Pidge tell you I was gonna drop your makeup work off? C’mon, let me in. I’ll tuck you back into bed and make you some soup or something.” Lance offers, adjusting his backpack a bit.

What. Oh, maybe _that’s_ what the messages that he didn’t check said. Whoops. Keith doesn’t have the energy in him to fight, so he steps to the side and coughs in his hand.

“Just a warning, you’re walking into sickness hell so be careful.”

“Yeah yeah.” Lance bumps the door closed with his hip, then slips his shoes off, “Do you want me to carry you back up to bed? You look like you can barely stand.”

The shorter of the pair shakes his head, holding the blanket closer around him. “No way in hell. I can still beat your ass if I wanted to.” he huffs, freezing a moment before sneezing again.

“Suuure.” Lance plops his backpack down on the couch before making his way towards the kitchen, “Then you just go and get cozy and I’ll bring you up something warm to eat.”

Keith sighs but complies, heading upstairs. He opens one of the small closets and takes a box of tissues out before making his way back to his room. This box of tissues was going to be his new friend. Until he goes through all of them, of course. His nose is probably red. Gross.

_5 unread messages_

**_techmaster:_ ** _oh btw, lance is coming over to drop off your homework and some photocopies of my notes_

 **_techmaster:_ ** _i figured you’d be busy enough doing work without having to copy the notes_

 **_techmaster:_ ** _have fun with your knight in shining armor ;3c_

 **_hunnk:_ ** _feel better soon keith_

 **_THE☆TAILOR:_ ** _u better not be asleep when i get there, ur textbooks are fuckin heavy dork lord_

A blush creeps up his neck as he reads over Pidge’s messages, electing to ignore them. He sends a quick thanks to Hunk, glad that at least one of his friends wasn’t a total nerd. After going through all of his messages (and a get well text from his mom), he proceeds to basically blow his brains out into various tissues. Keith feels like his head is going to fall off any minute. The stuffy nose feeling won’t go away, but there’s nothing else coming out and he doesn’t want to risk a bloody nose from all the blowing.

“Yo Keith, you under all those tissues?” Lance knocks his knuckles on the door frame, carrying a bowl in the other hand.

Keith rolls his eyes, tossing the snot-covered tissues into the trash beside his bed. “I’m dying.” He reaches for the hand sanitizer on his bedstand, squirting some out and throwing it in Lance’s general direction.

“You’ll be good as new when you get some Lance-certified chicken noodle soup in ya.” he grins, managing to somehow grab the small bottle. He slides it into his hoodie pocket for now.

“Lance-certified.” Keith repeats, cocking an eyebrow. He disappears a little bit into the abyss of blankets, eyes half lidded with tiredness.

“Mhm! A recipe me an’ Hunk worked to perfect last year when everyone got sick after the  Homecoming Plague.”  he grins, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Oh, that was _awful._ Keith doesn’t know exactly how it happened, but someone got sick and threw up at homecoming, and nearly everyone at school got sick. It was so bad that school had gotten cancelled because not enough people were showing up.

“Alright, I’ll trust you then…” he takes the bowl, letting out a pleasant sigh from the heat touching his cold skin.

“Mr.Smith says he’s gonna give you some extra time on the art project,” Lance starts, taking out the Purel and squirting some on his hands, “Weren’t you doing a galaxy painting or something?”

Huh, this soup really _was_ good. It felt nice on his throat and tasted pretty good, even though the cold messed with his tastebuds a bit. “Mm I think...Everything’s kinda fuzzy with what I do and don’t have to do.”

Lance smiles as he traces designs into the bedsheets. “I’ll go ahead and make you some tea. You’re probably gonna be sick of it by the time you get better.” he says, sliding off the bed.

“I usually am. Can you make the peppermint one?” Keith coughs a few times after he speaks. Fuck this cold.

“You got it, dude.”

While Lance was gone, Keith pulls out his phone. He hesitates for a moment before typing something.

 **_REDLION:_ ** _thanks for everything, i mean it_

Hopefully that’ll be enough to get the message across. He finishes off the soup and places the dish on his bedstand, then curls up under the covers.

It isn’t until his mom wakes him up for dinner that Keith realizes that Lance left. He sees the bowl was replaced with a thermos of warm tea and a note.

_“get better soon keith!! >:3” _

Wow. That is strangely cute. Gross. Keith shakes his head, sitting up.

_3 unread messages_

**_THE☆TAILOR:_ ** _i left ur textbooks and everything on the couch!!_

 **_THE☆TAILOR:_ ** _also ur mom made butterscotch chip cookies while u were sleeping and they taste gr8!!_

 **_techmaster:_ ** _lance said he kissed your forehead before he left c;_

As if it was fire, Keith drops his phone and touches his forehead. There was a chance that Pidge was just messing with him, but he really hoped that that wasn’t the case.

**Author's Note:**

> yes lance really did kiss keiths forehead hes bi as hell


End file.
